leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
V5.24
Komplettes Rework *2015 Winterfreuden Skins |Release = 09. Dezember 2015 |Related = *5.24 Patchnotizen |Prev = V5.23 |Next = VPBE }} Neue Skins im Shop Die folgenden Skins wurden dem Shop hinzugefügt: * ( ) Winterfreuden 2015 (Legacy) *Der Spielmodus Legende des Porokönigs kehrt mit einem neuen PROJEKT zurück: Die Poroskins des letzten Jahres werden erweitert! *Winterfreuden-Vasallen in der heulenden Schlucht und in der Kluft der Beschwörer *Dein Winterfreuden-Laden, in dem du einzigartige Rabatte auf Skins und Champions erhältst Die folgenden Legacy-Skins wurden dem Shop hinzugefügt: * ( ) * ( ) Die folgenden Beschwörerbilder wurden dem Shop hinzugefügt: File:ProfileIcon979.jpg|Eisiger Vasall ( or ) File:ProfileIcon980.jpg|Gebündelter Vasall ( ) File:ProfileIcon985.jpg|PROJECT: Poro ( ) (Legende des Porokönigs) Diese Beschwörerbilder sind nur als Geschenk (100 ) erhältlich: File:ProfileIcon981.jpg|Böser Schneemann File:ProfileIcon982.jpg|Pinguinwurf File:ProfileIcon983.jpg|Eiszapfen Pinguin File:ProfileIcon984.jpg|Gefrorener Pinguin Der folgende Wardskin wurde dem Shop hinzugefügt: Penguin Skier Ward.jpg|Pinguin-Ski-Auge ( ) League of Legends Allgemein ;Initial Spawn *Bonus Lauftempo am Start des Spiels zu Heimstart umbenannt. ** entfernt diesen Bonus. ;Vasallen *Vasallen rotten sich nicht mehr gegen einen einzelnen Vasallen zusammen, wenn keine Champions in der Nähe sind. ;Wegfindung *Alle Änderungen an der Wegfindung der Vasallen, die mit V5.22 und V5.23 kamen, wurden rückgängig gemacht. Champions ; * **''Frost'' - Dauer von 2 Sekunden auf 1 Sekunde reduziert. **Maximale Reichweite von 1200 auf 1000 reduziert. ; * ** Maximale Stapel von 5 auf 4 reduziert. ; * ** Wir haben ein Problem behoben, bei dem Azir Angriffe befahl, bevor die Soldaten angreifen konnten ** Soldaten täuschen keine Angriffe mehr vor, wenn sie nicht wie befohlen angreifen können * ** Azir bewegt sich jetzt mit den Soldaten zu ihrem Endpunkt, auch wenn er sie vorher schon einholt ; * ** Meep-Aufladezeit von 10 auf 8 Sekunden gesenkt. * ** Basis-AP Skalierung auf von erhöht. ** Maximale-AP Skalierung auf von erhöht. ; * ** Manakosten auf von erhöht. ; * ** Angriffe pro Kopfschuss auf 6 reduziert von . ; * ** Schaden auf % akt. Lebens des Ziels}} von % akt. Lebens des Ziels}}. ** Nicht-Champion Schadenscap auf von verringert. * ** Bonus-Schaden auf % Mundos max. HP}} von reduziert. ** Bonus-Schaden funktioniert auf Strukturen. ; * ** Wir haben ein Problem behoben, bei dem der Gesättigte Verschlinger (und andere Treffereffekte) nicht korrekt angewendet werden ; *Stats ** Basisleben auf 580 von 599 reduziert. ** Lebens-Wachstum auf 90 von 95 reduziert. * ** Hecarim kann sich währenddessen nicht mehr durch Einheiten hindurch bewegen. * ** Hecarim kann sich jetzt während des Anstürmens durch Einheiten hindurch bewegen ; * ** Zauberzeit zwischen Wechsel auf 0.28 von 0.32 reduziert. ** konnten nicht kritisch treffen während Fishbones aktiv war. *** schießt nun Mini-Raketen wenn Fishbones verwendet wird. ; * ** Die verringert sich nun auf % nach 1 Sekunde. ; * ** Heilung auf 43 - 94 auf den Stufen 1-18 von 63 - 114 auf den Stufen 1-18 reduziert. ** Abklingzeit auf von erhöht. ; * ** Das Ziel erleidet nicht mehr pro 100 Angriffsschaden 1,25 % seiner maximalen Leben als magischen Schaden ** Verursacht jetzt als magischen Schaden. ; * ** Basis-Schaden auf % des max. Lebens des Ziels}} von % des max. Lebens des Ziels}} reduziert. ; * ** AP-Skalierung ist nicht . ; * ** Angriffstempo auf % von % reduziert. * ** Verlangsamung auf % von % reduziert. ; * ** Basis-Schaden auf von erhöht. ** Maximaler Schaden auf von erhöht. ; *Allgemein **Poppy wurde Komplett überarbeitet. Für einen Überblick besuche Championseite. **Alle Splasharts wurden aktualisiert. ; *Stats ** Base AD reduced to from . * ** Manakosten auf von 50 erhöht. ** Schaden auf von reduziert. ** Gesamte-AD Skalierung auf % AD}} von % AD}} reduziert. ; * ** Kollisionsradius auf 225 von 325 reduziert. ** Verlangsamung auf 2 Sekunden von 3 Sekunden reduziert. ** Rammus dreht nicht mehr durch, wenn die Donnerwalze an Vasallen vorbeiführen soll ; *Werte ** Lebensregeneration auf von erhöht. ; * ** AD-Skalierung auf % AD}} von % AD}} erhöht. ; * ** Kann nun mehr als 6 Ziehle treffen. * ** AD-Skalierung auf von reduziert. ; * ** Reichweite auf 800 von 950 reduziert. * ** Manakosten auf von erhöht. * ** Klaffende Wunden werden nicht mehr entfernt. ; * **Festhaltedauer auf von 2 Sekunden reduziert. ; * ** Bekommt kein zusätzliches Bewegungstempo mehr, wenn er sich von Gegnern entfernt, während er einen verbündeten Champion verschlungen hat ; * ** Schaden auf von reduziert. ; * ** Wir haben ein Problem behoben, bei dem Drei-Krallen-Schlag extrem langsam war ** Die Dauer der Verbesserung wird jetzt ordnungsgemäß verlängert, nachdem man mit Drei-Krallen-Schlag angegriffen hat ; * ** Schaden an Strukturen auf 100% von 50% erhöht. Gegenstände ; * Now tracks the gold earned in the tooltip. ; * Health reduced to 500 from 600. ; * Critical strike chance to reach the cap increased to 30% from 20%. * CDR per critical strike chance is no longer linear (i.e. it's not 0.67% CDR per 1% critical strike chance). ** = ( /10 1) 6 ; * Cooldown reduction versus changed to 60 flat from 60%. ** Cooldown increased to 120-60 from 72-48. Although note that the first value given is at level 1 - which is not possible to obtain. * Area vision reduced to 500 from 900. ; * Damage area of effect radius reduced to 350 from 450. ; * Total cost increased to from . * Attack speed increased to 45% from 40%. ; * Total cost increased to from . * The bonus damage to your target from Rapid Firecannon and Statikk Shiv no longer stack. Only the greater damage is dealt. ; / / / * Spoils of War could execute champion clones. ; * Total cost increased to from . ; * Total cost increased to from . * The bonus damage to your target from Rapid Firecannon and Statikk Shiv no longer stack. Only the greater damage is dealt. ; / / * Wir haben ein Problem behoben, bei dem die Sichtweite des Auges vom Reichweitenindikator nicht richtig angezeigt wurde * Wir haben ein Problem behoben, bei dem sich die Sichtweite der Augenarten unterschied * Es dauert jetzt 1 Sekunde länger, bis ein Auge, das durch eine Linse deaktiviert wurde, wieder Sicht verleiht * Augen, die innerhalb von 25 Einheiten des Gebüschs platziert werden, bewegen sich jetzt selbst ins Gebüsch ; / * Wards are now disabled for an additional 1 second after the drone expires. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ; * Updated visual effects. Meisterschaften ; - NEW! * Tier-2 Cunning Mastery. * Deals % increased damage while no allied champions are nearby. ; * Base damage reduction increased to 3% from 2%. * Enhanced reduction reduced to 6% from 8%. * Health threshold for disabling damage redirection reduced to 5% from 15%. ; * Damage per half-second reduced to 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}} from 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}}. * from 6 .}} * from 3 .}} * .|''DOT total damage reduced to 2 % bonus AD)}} from 3 .}} ; * Movement speed increased to 15 from 12. ; * Cooldown increased to 25 from 20. ; * Generating stacks versus non-champions. * Stacks from ability damage now has a 2 second cooldown. * Melee attacks and Ability damage now generate 2 stacks (''up from 1). * Stack time-out period increased to 6 seconds from 5. ; * Base armor penetration increased to from . * Armor penetration per level increased to from . ; * AD ratio increased to from . ; * Resists reduced to % from %. ; * Health changed to from % maximum health}}. ; * Its cooldown was sometimes being ignored. ; * Armor changed to (1 level)}} Armor based on level from a 15% increase. * Magic resistance changed to (0.5 level)}} based on level from a 15% increase. * Level is taken from the highest between the caster and the target. Kluft der Beschwörer ;;Dschungel ;General (excluding Epic Monsters and Rift Scuttler) * Amount of health gained per level reduced to 100-170% of per-level coefficient from 100-200%. * Amount of armor gained per level increased to 100-300% of per-level coefficient from 100%. ; * Gold increased to from . ; * Base health increased to 1450 from 1440. * Base armor reduced to 10 from 12. ; * Base health reduced to 1300 from 1320. * Base armor increased to 10 from 9. ; * Now properly classified as an Epic Monster (5 stacks on Devourer). * Eye no longer stays open if brought into kill threshold. * ** Granted to killer. ** Granted by a shrine that drops to the ground on-kill. The shrine is visible to both teams but can only be collected by the killer's team. * was not granting a Well Fed bonus. en:V5.24 pl:V5.24 Kategorie:Patch Notes